yurionicefandomcom-20200222-history
Makkachin
'Makkachin '(Japanese: マッカチン, Makkachin) is Victor Nikiforov's pet poodle and constant companion. Background Makkachin has been Victor's poodle for many years, even while Yuuri was still a child.Yuri!!! on Ice Episode 1 Makkachin was the inspiration for Yuuri Katsuki to obtain Vicchan. Appearance Makkachin is a large, silver-beige poodle, with curly fur representative of the breed. Makkachin's nose and paw pads are black.Yuri!!! on Ice Episode 9 Makkachin has an un-docked tail and an easy-to-maintain teddy bear fur clip. Makkachin is a standard poodle''Yuri!!! on ICE'' Blu-ray Booklet Vol. 1, being large enough to knock Yuuri over. Like all poodles, Makkachin is very light despite being large, making it easy for Victor to carry Makkachin around. In the original Japanese version, Makkachin's gender is not explicitly stated. The English dub chose to translate Makkachin's gender as male. Personality Like most poodles, Makkachin is lively outdoors, lazy indoors, and rarely barks. Makkachin is well-trained, capable of following Victor or Yuuri unleashed''Yuri!!! on Ice'' Episode 4, and waiting at an airport without causing disruption. Makkachin is very loyal to Victor, usually sleeping by Victor's side. Makkachin also enjoys playing with water.Yuri!!! on Ice Ending Song Like most dogs, Makkachin is unable to resist the allure of food left unguarded. Makkachin possesses an unusual trait of not being very alert while asleep.Yuri!!! on Ice Episode 2 This could be due to Makkachin's old age, or a result of being pampered, or maybe an entirely different reason altogether. Relationships Victor Nikiforov Victor is Makkachin's owner. The two of them have been together for over a decade. Victor carries a tissue box that resembles Makkachin to every competition, or whenever he heads to an ice rink. Prior to moving to Hasetsu, Victor had not been able to spend as much time as he liked with Makkachin.Yuri!!! on Ice Episode 10 Victor is shown to love Makkachin very much, the two of them often sleeping side by side, and Makkachin accompanying Victor wherever possible. Victor was even willing to return to Japan to take care of Makkachin when Makkachin choked on manjū, despite Yuuri facing his free skate at the Rostelecom Cup the next day. Yuuri Katsuki Makkachin bonds with Yuuri almost immediately after their first meeting. Yuuri is often accompanied by Makkachin during morning runs. Occasionally, Makkachin sleeps with Yuuri. Yuuri cares very much for Makkachin, sometimes seeing his own Vicchan in Makkachin. Yuuri insists that Victor care for Makkachin the way Yuuri had wanted but was not able to do for Vicchan. Trivia * Victor's phone wallpaper is a close-up of Makkachin, and has over a thousand pictures of Makkachin within a dedicated folder in his phone's gallery. * Yuuri owns a poodle soft-toy that resembles Makkachin.Yuri!!! on Ice Episode 12 * One of the reasons Victor took a break from competitive skating is because he had the feeling that it was close to the last years of Makkachin's life, and thus decided to prioritize spending as much time with Makkachin as possible.Miracle!!! on ICE Animage Magazine Jan 2017 (English translation by Wave Motion Cannon) * Makkachin is around at least 15 years old. Yuri!!! on Ice Episode 1 - magazine translation by lookiamnotcreative * While Makkachin's name is usually romanized as such, there is also official merchandise that romanizes the poodle's name as Maccachin. Yuri!!! on GP 2018 Official Merchandise Page * Makkachin has the same voice actor as its owner, Victor Nikiforov. References Category:Animals Category:Nikiforov Family